


Misunderstandings and Proposals

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week, Day 3- Marriage. Taken from a prompt on the faberryprompts tumblr. Quinn and Rachel get their signals crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Proposals

Thunder and rain pounded outside and Rachel searched her dressing room for her phone. Quinn was supposed to meet her at the theater so they could meet friends for a late dinner but Rachel didn’t want her out in this weather. Quinn’s back always ached when it rained. She waited for Quinn to answer, frowning at the static she heard. “Quinn? Can you hear me? Listen the weather’s a mess and I don’t want you to come tonight. Besides, Kurt and Blaine are fighting all the time lately. I don’t really want to go out with them anyway. They’re about to break up. I’ll see you when I get home, okay? Quinn, I can hardly hear you. I think they’ve got the signal jammers on already. I love you. Good bye.”

Rachel started getting into her costume, feeling unsettled. From what she could hear, Quinn had sounded upset. But there was nothing she could do about it now. There wasn’t any time. She’d fix whatever the problem was when she got home. It wouldn’t hurt to wait until then.

\-------------------

Getting her keys out, Rachel tried to ignore the strange feeling she had but it wouldn’t go away. She’d tried to call Quinn after her show but she never got through. Something was up, she just didn’t know what. It wasn’t like Quinn to ignore her phone calls. All she wanted was to get home to Quinn and wrap her up in her arms. Finally, she got the door open. “Quinn? I’m home. How are you feeling? Is your back okay?”

“Nawwr.” Quinn grumbled from the couch.

“Quinn? What’s wrong? And why does it smell like a bar in here?” Rachel asked, coming closer to her.

“I had some tequila. I figured that was the appropriate response to getting dumped,” Quinn said, her jaw clenched.

“What response? What’s wrong?”

“I had a plan and you ruined it. But here. Take it. Even if we’re broken up, you can have it. I can’t look at it anymore.” Quinn threw a velvet box that Rachel fumbled to catch.

“Break up? Why would you think I wanted to break up?” Rachel looked down at Quinn and back to the box in her hand.

“That’s what you said on the phone. So I canceled our reservations and started drinking.” Quinn took a swig of tequila as Rachel stared at her in confusion.

“I didn’t say that. I don’t want to break up. I love you, Quinn.”

“I’m not stupid. I know what I heard. Just take the stupid ring and get out.” Quinn pulled a couch cushion over her face.

“I don’t think you’re stupid. I- Ring?” Rachel stopped, opening the box with a gasp. “Quinn? Do you- Were you going to propose?”

“I was but if you want to break up, then obviously not,” Quinn said petulantly, her voice muffled by the cushion over her face.

“Oh, silly girl,” Rachel said with a sigh. She knelt next to the couch, pulling the cushion away from Quinn. She shook her head at the way Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t want to break up with you.”

“You don’t?” Quinn peeked up at her.

“No way. You’re the love of my life,” Rachel assured her.

“But you said-”

“No, I was talking about Kurt and Blaine.” Rachel frowned. “Were they in on your plan?”

“Yeah. They weren’t supposed to fight but they were going to help me get you to the restaurant.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “Everything got messed up.”

“It did.” Rachel brushed the hair off of Quinn’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you had this all planned out for tonight.”

Quinn scoffed. “Yeah, I- I rented out Stanley’s. It was going to be just the two of us. And I was going to sing you a song.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” Rachel glanced down at the ring. “It’s a beautiful ring.”

“You really like it?” Quinn asked.

“I love it.” Rachel smiled, placing a kiss on Quinn’s cheek. “It’s exactly what I always wanted.”

“Good.” Quinn started to get up but Rachel placed a hand on her chest, keeping her in place.

“Don’t. You’ve been drinking too much,” Rachel said worriedly.

“No, I’m fine. I want to do this now.” Quinn struggled to get off the couch before giving in and patting the spot next to her. “Come up and sit with me.”

“You don’t have to do this right now. You can wait until you can plan it out again.”

Quinn shook her head. “You already know. And you’ve seen the ring. You deserve to have it now.”

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.” Despite the convoluted circumstances, Rachel’s heart started to beat faster as Quinn spoke. She’d been dreaming up this for so long.

“I had this whole speech planned but it’s kind of hard to remember,” Quinn said with a frown on her face.

“It’s okay, Quinn.”

“No, it’s not. You deserve so much more than this.” Quinn shook her head furiously.

“I don’t need anything extravagant. I just need you.” Rachel smiled at Quinn. She really meant it. She didn’t want anything except for Quinn.

“Rachel, I love you. Sometimes, it feels like the only thing I was ever meant to do was love you. And I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me, Rachel?” Quinn asked nervously.

“I- Yes. Of course.” Rachel’s eyes filled with tears and she felt so silly but she couldn’t help it.

“Oh, good.” Quinn leaned over, kissing her softly.

“I love you, Quinn. So much.” Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to slip her ring on.

“God, this is crazy,” Quinn said in frustration as she fumbled with the ring.

“Just calm down. It’s not the end of the world, Sweetie.” Rachel took her hand away and cupped Quinn’s face in her hands. “We’re here together. That’s the most important thing.”

“You’re right.” Quinn used shaky hands to grab Rachel’s right hand once again and slide the ring onto her finger. “There.”

“It’s perfect.” Rachel kissed her gently.

“Yeah.” Quinn pulled back, her face blanching. “I don’t feel very well.”

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel stood up, leading Quinn to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, Rach,” Quinn said after she threw up in the toilet. “”I’m such a mess.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re my mess and I love you.” Rachel wiped at Quinn’s face and pulled her hair back, tying it up. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Little bit.”

“Come on. Let’s get you into bed.” Rachel dragged her into their bedroom. “Why don’t you sleep for a while?”

“Okay.” Quinn curled up on to her side, sighing in contentment when Rachel curled up behind her.

“Go to sleep, Sweetie.” Rachel kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Quinn mumbled. “Sorry that this turned out so stupidly.”

“It’s not stupid. We’re engaged. None of the rest of it matters.” Rachel pressed against her as she fell asleep. This really was all she wanted. Quinn in her arms for the rest of her life. She couldn’t wait to spend forever as Quinn’s wife. That was the important thing. Everything else was just details.

\---------------

Rachel was in the kitchen when she heard a noise come from the bedroom. She grabbed her tray and hurried back to the bedroom. She settled next to Quinn, putting a hand on her back. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Quinn groaned, rolling over onto her back.

“I’m sorry. I brought you some tea and toast.”

“You’re so thoughtful. I don’t deserve you,” Quinn said sullenly.

“That’s not true.” Rachel tucked hair behind Quinn’s ear.

“Right after I asked you to marry me, I puked my guts out. What the hell’s wrong with me?” Quinn shook her head, cringing at the movement.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Rachel set the tray aside, pulling Quinn up. “Now, eat. You need to replace the liquor in your stomach.”

“I don’t know if I can eat anything, Rachel. And you know as well as I do that I’m an idiot.” Quinn held up her hand before Rachel could interrupt. “I’m not just talking about the proposal, I’m talking about the fact that I thought you broke up with me.”

“That wasn’t you’re finest moment,” Rachel admitted. “But my phone was messing up and it was raining and there was static. All you heard was break up. I can understand the confusion.”

“Still. You deserved something special and I had all of these plans and it ended up a disaster. All you got was a drunken proposal.” Quinn closed her eyes.

“Stop it. I’m perfectly happy with my proposal. You’re my fiancée and that’s the most important part.” Rachel stood up and walked out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Quinn called after her.

“Great minds think alike, Quinn.” Rachel came back into the room, setting a small box next to her.

“What?” Quinn stared at Rachel with wide eyes.

“My plans were for next week in Lima when we’re visiting my dads. In the park, where we first kissed.” Rachel took one of Quinn’s hands in her own. “So, you see, it doesn’t matter how you proposed. I still want to marry you. The question is, do you want to marry me?”

“Rachel? I- Really?” Quinn covered her mouth with her free hand.

“Yes. I love you, Quinn. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to love you and take care of you and have a family with you. So? What do you say?” Rachel asked, her heart pounding. She knew she didn’t need to be nervous. She knew what Quinn’s answer would be. But there was still a part of her that was slightly terrified.

“Yes. Of course, yes. I love you, Rachel.” Quinn’s eyes filled with tears.

“No crying. This is supposed to be a happy time. I’m happy.” Rachel pulled her close, burying her face in Quinn’s hair.

“I am happy. It’s just crazy to think that 12 hours ago I thought my life was over but now it’s like my life is just beginning.” Quinn sighed happily.

“Our life is just beginning.” Rachel breathed deeply, chuckling. “Even thought you smell like a distillery.”

Quinn groaned. “Oh, God. I’m sorry. I need a shower.”

“Yeah, you do.” Rachel rubbed her back. “Can I join you?”

“I think that would be pretty perfect.” Quinn struggled to stand up before Rachel slipped an arm around her back.

“Let me help. You’re so stubborn.” Rachel smiled at her affectionately.

“That’s part of my charm.”

“It is.” Rachel rolled her eyes, even as she shifted even closer to Quinn.

“Now take your clothes off.” Quinn grinned.

“I think that’s the most charming thing you’ve ever said to me.” Rachel shook her head, even as she began pulling off her clothes. Maybe this wasn’t how she imagined getting engaged but it still felt pretty good. This was the best moment of her life so far and she couldn’t wait to begin the rest of their life together.

\-------------

What are we doing?” Quinn asked as Rachel pulled her onto their bed. “Not that I’m complaining about being in bed with you.

“Are you feeling better?” Rachel asked, ignoring her question.

“I’m great, after our shower.” Quinn smiled. “My headache’s gone and that shower wiped away all of my fogginess.”

“Good.” Rachel kissed her briefly and picked up Quinn’s hands. “I want to do this right.”

“Do what right?” Quinn frowned.

“I love you, Quinn. You- you’re the love of my life. I’m sure that this is the very best decision I’ve ever made. And now that we’re both awake and sober and clean, I want to put this ring on your finger. I know you already said yes but let’s make it official. Will you marry me and wear my ring?” Rachel gazed at Quinn with adoration. She would never get tired of this, of staring at Quinn. This was the most perfect moment of her life. It was all she’d ever wanted.

“Yes.” Quinn smiled as Rachel put the ring on her finger. “It looks good.”

“It’s perfect.” Rachel held her left hand up to Quinn’s. “We’re engaged.”

“Yeah, we are.” Quinn hugged her. “Nobody can take you away from me now.”

“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” Rachel kissed her gently.

“I’m never going to leave you, Rachel. We fit together,” Quinn said as Rachel peppered her neck with kisses.

“We do. We’re made for each other.” Rachel tugged her closer as they became lost in each other. Their life together was just starting and she couldn’t wait. Celebrating with Quinn was the best way to begin.


End file.
